The Norse Chronicles: Battle Lust
by Heraldmon
Summary: continuation of Norse Chronicles. Not very long, but it contains some pretty good fighting.


Norse Chronicles: Battle Lust  
  
  
I awoke this morning to the smell of cooked meat. I thought maybe it had all been some sort of strange dream, that the enemon were born of my dreams, but as I opened my eyes, I saw that we were still in this strange land, and the enemon were very real. I sat up, and Penimon flew over to land next to me, with a chunk of meat in its mouth.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy," he said, through the food clenched in his jaw.  
  
"Could you possibly swallow that before talking?" I asked of him.  
  
"Well, I was going to share some with you, but now I am not going to," Penimon said, obviously hurt.  
  
"Good to see you're finally awake," called a cheerful Kolrain. He sat around the fire with the others, holding a stick over the fire, slowly cooking his meal.  
  
As I sat up, I felt a pain in my neck. I was not as used to sleeping with rocks for pillows as the other warriors. I rubbed my neck, and suddenly felt a band of leather string around my neck. I thought back to when we entered this world, and suddenly I remembered the necklaces we each had received. I pulled the necklace from my neck, and I found a badge attached to the end, with a strange symbol emblazoned on it.  
  
Kolrain got up from the fire and sat beside me. "I was wondering if you could tell me what these strange badges say, Lore."  
  
"They are not Nordic script," I told him. "I have never seen writing like this before."  
  
"Well, we asked our enemon friends, but they could tell us no more than that the badges are given to each of the Chosen. They also said that each symbol stands for a different quality, the quality that that person would bring to our team."  
  
"Would you like some food?" called an unusually cheerful Svava. "We'll have to keep our strength up, if we want to explore this land."  
  
I stood up, and walked over to the fire, to sit next to Svava. "You must have slept well, Svava," I said, as she handed a large piece of venison to me.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, still cheerful.  
  
"I mean that you seem rather happy today."  
  
She stared at me, her eyes narrowing, and her smile turning into a frown. "Have I not been cheerful enough for the past two days? Have I seemed mean to you?"  
  
"No, no," I said, scooting away from her. Her eyes burned with anger, and her face was red. "I just thought you seemed really happy today."  
  
"Knock it off, you two," Kolrain said, coming back over to the fire. "Pack up your things, and get dressed for battle. We don't know what we might encounter in these woods."  
  
The two other warriors stood up from the other side of the fire, put on their leathers, and picked up their weapons. After putting out the fire, Kolrain did likewise. Svava went off into another section of the woods, to get changed. I took the longest, not being used to wearing leather armor. I finally got myself into my battle clothes, and picked up my mace.  
  
"We leave," stated Kolrain, once we had gathered together. We walked slowly forward, not knowing where we were headed. Our enemon took up position beside us, hopping, slithering, and flying along. "Be weary of anything that moves. We have no idea what kind of creatures live in these..."  
  
"What was that?!" Svava screamed, pulling out her broad sword. The sword wobbled in her hands as she stared at one spot of the forest, scared beyond reasoning.  
  
"What did you see?" Kolrain called from the front of the group.  
  
"Eyes, glowing eyes," she mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, the woods came alive. Snapping twigs and crumpling leaves were heard all around us, then ten creatures jumped out of the woods and surrounded us.  
  
"Ready your weapons!" Kolrain yelled. "Hold, creatures," he said to the strange, scaled beasts. "Be you friend or foe?"  
  
"I believe foe would be the right anssswer," one of the creatures hissed. The other creatures hissed in laughter. The creatures began licking their lips, preparing to strike. The green beasts stood on two feet, and were about eye-level with Svava.  
  
"Lore, those are Lizardmon," Penimon warned me. He had decided to take perch on my shoulder. "Avoid their acidic tongues, and strong tails."  
  
"I'll try to," I told Penimon, swinging my mace in an attempt to keep the two creatures nearest to me back, "but their tongues are a little too long to avoid."  
  
"ACID TONGUE!" the first Lizardmon hissed, flicking its tongue at my face. I ducked under the long tongue, and swung my mace at it as Penimon jumped off my shoulder. My mace connected with the tongue, but got entangled as the tongue returned to its owner.  
  
"TAIL STRIKE!" the other Lizardmon yelled, swinging its massive tail in my direction. I hopped out of the way, only to trip on a rock behind me.  
  
"Lore!" Penimon screeched. The badge around my neck started glowing, and so did Penimon. "Penimon, evolution stage three: ROBIMON!" Penimon grew before my eyes, now as tall as my leg. His chest was covered with red feathers, as was his head. He flew high into the air, and chirped, "FROST BITE!" A small, translucent beam shot from his mouth, and connected with the nearest Lizardmon, who froze in place.  
  
Locked in ice, the Lizardmon suddenly disintegrated into ebony dust that swirled away into the air, as the ice that covered it turned to water. "What just happened to that thing?" I asked Robimon.  
  
"Its body turned into pure energy," he casually responded.  
  
"Well, that's going to make it hard find a meal."  
  
The other Lizardmon, the one that had stolen my mace, hastily dropped it and took off into the woods. I ran over to my mace, and picked it up from the spot where it had landed. "Thank you, for saving me," I said to Robimon, who glided down towards me. "Now lets go help the others."  
  
As I turned towards the sound of battle, I saw Gartamon start to glow. Svava was blocking off the tongues of both Lizardmon in front of her when one of them wrapped its tail around her leg, knocking her to the ground. "Gartamon, evolution stage three: COBRAMON!" I heard behind me, and I turned around to watch as Gartamon grew to threefold its original size. Around her neck, a large fan grew, and her scales turned to a bright yellow.  
  
Before the two Lizardmon could react, Cobramon hissed, "VENOM SPIT!" and expectorated a large ball of green goop towards one of the Lizardmon. Upon contact, the green ooze sizzled and ate away the flesh of the victim, who screamed in agony before dissolving into the air, much like the frozen one had.  
  
The remaining Lizardmon turned to leave, but Svava and I surrounded it, and Svava's blade bit into scales while my mace came crashing down on its head, briefly crumpling the skull inwards before the creature decomposed and blew away.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough," I said, as we ran to the next battle. Svava grunted at me. I think she was injured when the tail struck her, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. We reached the three warriors in time to see them finishing off their foes.  
  
Polmon, meanwhile, had evolved to Arrowmon, a small frog-like creature with red-black coloration. I did not see him until he shouted, "UNDERTOW!" and his long tongue shot out, grabbed hold of a Lizardmon by the tail, and swung the creature into a tree, where it abruptly disintegrated. Kolrain was also successful in taking down his enemy, for he neatly cleaved the Lizardmon in two from skull to waist, the body of his enemy sliding to each side of his battle-axe like a wood shaving. Needless to say, the mangled corpse did not last long; it too blew away on the wind in tiny black shards.  
  
"What just happened to those..." Kolrain started to ask.  
  
"I'll explain later," I responded.  
  
Flitmon evolved into Pirimon, growing slightly in size, and taking shape as a large, black bug. He flew into the air, and as he did so, his tail lit up. Upon reaching a good height, he shrieked, "PYROTECHNICS!" and small red flames spiraled from his claws and mouth, striking down a Lizardmon. Ponthad smashed his hammer into the side of another Lizardmon, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Both Lizardmon dissolved, leaving no trace.  
  
Siamon had evolved into Tigramon, a large mountain cat with huge teeth and an orange body covered by black stripes. "JADE PAWS!" she roared, and her paws glowed with a green fire, as she pounced two Lizardmon at once. Her quick claws rent the duo asunder, making short work of them.  
  
Seeing that all the enemies were either destroyed or fled, we sat down to catch our breath. "You know," Svava said to Cobramon, "if you are going to go around evolving all the time, we're going to have to call you by one name."  
  
"Well, what would you recommend?" Cobramon hissed, as she slithered over to where Svava was sitting.  
  
"I'll call you... Naga!"  
  
"I like it."  
  
Robimon nuzzled me with his beak. "What do you want to call me?" he asked.  
  
"How does Beowulf sound?" I asked him.  
  
"It's a good name. 'Hi, I'm Beowulf.' It kind of flows, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And I shall call you Trident," Kolrain said to Arrowmon.  
  
"Makes me sound kind of powerful, doesn't it?" Trident responded.  
  
Ponthad was stroking his beard the whole time, gazing into the distance. Kolrain brought his attention back by speaking. "Ponthad, your Enemon needs a name."  
  
"Thor," Ponthad said, under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Svava asked.  
  
"I will call him Thor."  
  
"Is that because I am a pain in the enemies side?..." Thor asked. "No, wait, that's a thorn." We all laughed at this, and before long, the warriors were talking about their glorious deeds.  
  
After hours of sitting and laughing, the sun began to set. "Let's make camp. Rothgar, you get the fire starte... wait, where's Rothgar?" Kolrain asked.  
  
"He was right beside me when I evolved," Tigramon said, as we sat down.  
  
"Isn't it strange that nobody even noticed he was gone?" I chimed in.  
  
"I'm right here," called Rothgar. We all looked around, but could find no signs of him. "Look up."  
  
We all looked up to see Rothgar hanging onto a branch on the tree above us. "Why are you up in that tree? And how long have you been up there?" Kolrain asked.  
  
"I thought I saw some... movement up in the branches, so... I wanted to, uh... make sure we were not getting ambushed from above. I have been just hanging here since."  
  
"Did you spot anything?"  
  
"Well, no. But I think I found some edible fruit up here."  
  
"All right, come on down from there... but grab some fruit first."  
  
"Right... and how would I proceed to get down?"  
  
More to come (if I have time)  
From the twisted mind of Heraldmon (edited... a lot... by Drowzee1, particularly the battle scenes. I'll work with him, until he gets the hang of violence.)  



End file.
